Virginia
Virginia Warren (née Hollingsworth) is the younger sister of Blanche Elizabeth Marie Devereaux, Charmaine Gertrude Hollingsworth, Theodore "Tad" Hunter Hollingsworth and the elder sister of Clayton "Clay" Louis Hollingsworth. She was a fictional character featured on the popular 1980s situation comedy The Golden Girls. She was portrayed by Sheree North for 2 episodes. About Virginia Virginia was born to Curtis Hollingsworth and Elizabeth Ann Hollingsworth in 1933. When she was born, Blanche says she ceased to exist. She became the adorable one, the gorgeous one and the brilliant one. Virginia has a problematic relationship with her sister, Blanche. As children, they constantly fought over toys, boys and clothes. She used to bite herself on the arm and tell her father that Blanche did it, and Curtis would punish Blanche and called her 'The Bad Seed'. One time, on a day before Christmas, she jiggled the Christmas tree and the star fell off and broke. She told Blanche to pick it up and put it on her finger, and Virginia plugged it in, electrocuting Blanche, making her hair straight. Virginia tells her parents that Blanche broke the star and almost electrocuted her. She was sent to her room on Christmas Eve, saying that Baby Jesus was mad at her ruining her birthday. In high school, Blanche seduced her boyfriend on the night of her prom, because Virgina had borrowed her saddled shoes without asking and scuffed them. Virginia eventually married a man named Tom, who Blanche dated at one point. Blanche was her Maid of Honor. Tom, as it turns out, was a philandering man. In 1985, needing a kidney transplant because of a renal failure, she visits Blanche, who goes out of her way to clean the house to make Virginia jealous. Virginia, who was oddly nice to Blanche, prompts Blanche to insult her age and weight (she has lost some weight due to her illness, who doesn't know this). At dinner, Virginia confesses to Blanche about her disease and tells her she needs a kidney transplant or else she'll die. After a few days, Virginia goes back to Atlanta while Blanche considers the options, to give her a kidney or not. The next day, Blanche decides she will give her the kidney and wants to reconcile with her. In the day where Danny, who has been with the girls whilst his father is in the hospital and his mother waiting for him, is returned, Blanche comes home saying that she still has two kidneys and her sister will still be alive. As it turns out, they couldn't use her kidney because her blood vessels were too small for Virginia. The donor who will give Virginia the kidney is a retired Mormon schoolteacher ("Why the wildest thing that ever passed through there was Ovaltine!"). 1985-1989 In the episode Transplant, Virginia comes to visit, arousing Blanche's suspicion, as she always wants something of Blanche's. Blanche's suspicion is confirmed in the worst way, when it is revealed that Virginia needs a kidney. Blanche decides to give Virginia a kidney, but later finds out they are not a match, but Virginia gets a kidney at the end of the episode, prompting a new beginning between her and Blanche. Virginia appears again in the episode Ebb Tide, however her relationship with Blanche doesn't seem to be any different, they get into an argument after Big Daddy's death, and Blanche refuses to attend the funeral. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Blanche's Relatives